Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Legacy of Neptune Rebirth
by Musashi the Master
Summary: Better version of my Legacy of Neptune story following Rebirth1's plot. Join Zoey, Neptune and their friends as they unite to save the universe and rescue magical girls from the evil Arfoire and find out why Neptune lost her memories in this ultimate crossover. Rated teen for violence, language, suggestive themes and nudity.
1. Prologue 1 of 3

**Neptune: Okay peeps: I, the cheerful Neptune, will do this cool-tastic disclaimer! A-thank you, a-thank you... Musashi the Master does not, I repeat, does not own Hyperdimension Neptunia Rebirth1, Mew Mew Power, Real Bout High School, Rosario Plus Vampire, Magical Lyrica Naonoha, Koi Koi 7,Girls Bravo, and any other anime featured in this fic! Oh, and he especially does not own dear little old me; I'm my own gal, bubs! Now, on with the show!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Part 1 of 3: Recipe for Disaster: The Mistress Begins Her Evil Plan!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Neptunia Rebirth1's JP Opening plays<strong>

Sailor Moon panted heavily; looking around, she confirmed that her fellow Sailor Scouts (all 7 of them, though excluding Mini-Moon) were unconscious. To add to her qualms, a few other Magical girls were downed as well.

**Musashi the Master presents…**

Two days prior, an evil woman shrouded in mystery appeared from the depths of the unknown. Her first course of action was to send out a message to a variety of Magical girls, stating rather boldly that she would rule the universe. With it, she issued a deadly ultimatum: the girls were to fight her, lest the universe would be hers. Hesitant, but still outright heroic, the chosen magical girls accepted the challenge, but when they first saw their opponent, it was clear that this would certainly be no easy task.

**An epic crossover… featuring...**

Their opponent, an enigmatic devil of unkown origin, emitted high amounts of dark energy, causing the women to fight her. Unfortunately, in a disturbing twist, they were losing quite badly. The Sailor Scouts always won a fight against evil, but right now, this evil woman, with all of her disturbing might, was prying for the victory in the end.

**Real Bout High School…**

Sailor Moon glared at the foe. She was a woman who sported blue skin that would put Hiso-kou of Darkstalkers to shame. She wore a black hat with a purple rose on it, along with black clothing that almost revealed her cleavage. To put it bluntly, she was pure evil.

**Girls Bravo…**

The woman smirked menacingly, and she raised her hand to the heavens. A dark energy ball appeared above her, and it grew nearly four times the size of its owner. With an evil laugh, the woman hurled it at Sailor Moon.

**Koi Koi 7…**

"Watch out!" Cure White shouted at the top of her lungs, pushing Sailor Moon out of the way just in time. The noise was deafening, but not as bad as the explosion followed by a huge scream.

**Rosario Plus Vampire…**

"Cure White!" Sailor Moon got up and looked to the explosion where she once stood. In a newly formed crater lay two figures… A short blonde-haired girl in black attire was leaning down, caressing a girl with long dark hair that had become disheveled and messy. Her bright white clothes tattered and torn…

**Magical Lyrical Nanoha…**

"Get out of here!" Sailor Moon called out.

**Inuyasha…**

The woman laughed like the twisted ham she was. "My my, is this the best the magical girls of this world has to offer? How pathetic!" She smirked, a sense of judgmental fiendery found on her lips.

**Naruto…**

Cure Black glared at the woman, an all-consuming anger in her eyes. "Why are you doing this!?" she shouted as she charged at the woman. The woman let out a guffaw as she grabbed Cure Black by telekinesis.

**Yu Yu Hakusho…**

"You want to know why I'm doing this? Simple; I need magic, the most powerful source of energy in the universe. Oh, and guess what? A few of you girls have just what I desire! I'm searching for the Ultimate Magic, and once I have that, the universe will be under my foot!"

**Ruruorni Kenshin…**

The woman grinned like the twisted evil witch she was as she punched Cure Black three times with such force; the poor Magical Girl immediately fell into unconsciousness. She was then thrown to the ground, cast aside like roadkill.

**Love Hina…**

Sailor Moon was about to get on her feet and attempt to launch her ultimate attack at this evil beast, but the blue-skinned woman noticed the dazed warrior and quickly warped in front of her.

**Haruhi Suzumiya…**

"I won't let you get away with this! In the name of the moon, I will-"

**Galaxy Angel…**

"…punish you. Yeah yeah, I heard you utter the same crap while you fought those weaklings who also wanted to rule the universe; you should really invest more time in coming up with better lines… Hehehe, pardon my inappropriate tone, but look at you now! The great Sailor Moon, kneeling before me… Oh, how the mighty have fallen!" The woman grinned dastardly as she blasted Sailor Moon to the floor.

**Pokemon…**

How in the world could it have all come to this? How, in the great skies above, can our beloved heroes fall to this travesty of a woman? Can it truly be reality, or are we dreaming the worst manifestation the world has ever known? Oh, this is certainly not working out in anyone's best interests...

**Digimon…**

Sailor Moon weakly got up as the woman warped in front of her again. "And now… the moment I have been waiting for!" The woman laughed as she grabbed Sailor Moon's head and lifted her up in the air, dark energy appearing around the future Queen of Crystal Tokyo.

**Kampfer…**

Sailor Moon screamed in agony as her magic was drained by this evil demon. After a few agonizing minutes, the dark energy vanished, and the woman let go of Sailor Moon; the defeated girl slumped to the ground like a doll.

**Super Heroine Chronicle**

**Heaven's Lost Property**

The woman sniggered to herself, followed by a hammy chuckle, and then a more evil laugh... It's, er, kind of her schtick.

**Queen's Gate: Spiral Chaos**

"Such magic! Soon, Gaminidustri and the entire universe will be mine! I must have the Ultimate Magic! I must find the five chosen ones who have it! It shall soon be mine!"

**And finally, a gaggle of Magical Girls…**

**Hyperdimension Neptunia: Legacy of Neptune Rebirth**

**Engage!**

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: This is the Rebirth 1 version of my Legacy of Neptune fanfic. The remake is a better one than the original. So chapters from the original Legacy of Neptune fanfic will appear in it, only the first three chapters. So stay tuned for more chapters and hopefully I will work on this more often while focusing on other fanfics. See you soon.<strong>


	2. Prologue 2 of 3

**Prologue: Part 2 of 3: The Ones Who Hold the Ultimate Magic: United We Stand, Divided We Fall!**

* * *

><p>"Bye, Mom! I'm heading off to work with my friends!" Zoey Hanson called out cheerfully as she stepped out from her home.<p>

The reddish-pink haired girl wore a snazzy pink jacket with a yellow long sleeve shirt, blue shorts, and blue shoes with kittens on it. Those shoes, in particular, are one of the types that can transform into rollar skates… Yeah, you know the ones.

"Okay!" Zoey grinned as she attached the wheels to the shoes and began to- you guessed it- skate. "Time to head to Café Mew Mew!" She had been prepared for this day; it was the third anniversary of Café Mew Mew's grand opening, and she forced herself to wake up exceptionally early… Ah, lovely dedication; I wonder why youth these days lack any such thing?

The others Mew Mews, as you can imagine, also went to Café Mew Mew.

Zoey closed her eyes and smiled, not paying attention to the road. Fortunate, there had been no Cyniclon or Predisite attacks for a whole month; that's a milestone!

"Everything's so calm today. That pervert Dren and his goons haven't attacked Earth for a while. Sure, there are other monsters that attack the world, but luckily, we're not the only magical girls on duty!" She exposited to the air, galloping down the road at a pleasant pace. Then, out of nowhere, she bumped into someone.

It didn't take much to startle Zoey. "Ahhhhh!" her eyes shot open as she was thrown to the ground. She rubbed her head and got up, wondering what in the world happened. When her vision regained orientation, she saw a red haired girl wearing a white shirt, black pants, and red shoes… Oh, and she also has a wooden sword on her hip.

The mysterious woman turned to the young Mew. "Hey! Watch where you're going, you klutz!" She growled. She was seriously… serious.

The heroine noticed the ferocity in her voice, thus causing her to apologize profusely. "Oh! I'm sorry!" Zoey bowed in apology. She awkwardly stepped back a little.

That was when the mysterious girl caught sight of a looming object."Huh?" The red-haired girl gasped at the truck heading right towards Zoey. "Watch out!"

Zoey turned around and suddenly grew pale. The truck was speeding on down the road, and even if the bad driver managed to see her, it was far too late to press down on the brakes. Zoey knew that she couldn't use her cat-like reflexes in front of this girl, but before she could even say her prayers, a pink blur appeared and managed to get her out of harms way.

_'Am… Am I alive?'_ Zoey thought as she opened her eyes, now laying eyes on a pink haired woman with quite the beautiful body. Miss Pretty Lady wore a green schoolgirl's uniform, with a rosary attached to a choker around her neck.

"That was a close one, Moka!" A boy shouted, running up to the savior. Much like the girl, he wore a green male school uniform with brown pants. With just a glance, it is easy to tell that they were clearly about the same age.

Moka put Zoey down. "T-Thanks." Zoey smiled meekly. It certainly wasn't everyday that someone actually saved _her _tail.

"Don't mention it. Next time be more careful." Moka smiled, placing a hand on her hip. What a peculiar girl, eh?

With a bow, Zoey smiled at her savior, and quickly checked her watch. Once she saw the beautiful workmanship of the clock hand spelling doom for her, she quickly panicked... Er, in other words… "Oh no, Look at the time! Later!" The girl waved as she quickly ran away from the strange girl and boy. As diligent as a cat, she skated as fast as she could to Café Mew Mew.

The red-haired girl watched Zoey skate off. "What a nice kid…"

* * *

><p><strong><em>10 minutes later, she finally arrived at Café Mew Mew.<em>**

* * *

><p>"Whew! Made it!" Zoey sighed in relief. It would take more than a simple encounter with a truck to slow her down!<p>

Mini Mew popped out from a doorway. "You sure did, Zoey!" He said happily.

"Thanks, Mini Mew." Zoey smiled at her friend.

Much like how Mini Mew did, Zoey soon encountered plenty of greetings from every direction. "Zoey!" A bountiful shout was heard. She turned to see her friends and fellow Mew Mews walking up to her.

Corina wore her standard blue rich girl clothes and black shoes; Bridget wore her yellow short sleeve shirt, blue shorts, and red shoes; Kikki wore her standard yellow Chinese clothes and shoes; and Renee wore her purple shirt and black shorts and shoes.

"Glad you're on time, Zoey." Corina smirked; snobbish as usual.

"Thanks Corina. I sure don't want to miss the 3rd anniversary of Café Mew Mew's grand opening." Zoey closed her eyes and smiled.

"Yeah! It's gonna be awesome!" Kikki smiled cheerfully, a slight chuckle escaping her already cute face.

"But it's odd to celebrate during this crisis…" Bridget looked at her friends with the most serious of looks she could actually pull off.

"What do you mean, Bridget?" Mini Mew asked confusedly, though it was hard to tell, given no expressions and all.

"Didn't you hear the news? A few Magical girls were missing 2 days ago…" Renee told him.

Zoey, who was apparently drinking some water from a random cup, immediately spat out the contents from her mouth. "You serious?"

Bridget looked worried."Yeah… Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts; Wedding Peach and the Love Angels; Cure White and Cure Black, Corrector Yui, Nurse Angel Ririka… they were among the missing. Something must have happened to them."

Kikki pounded her fist in her palm. "Could the Cyniclons be behind this?"

"No, the Cyniclons haven't heard about those Magical girls, yet they were well kno-… Hm?" Renee quickly interrupted herself after hearing a strange noise. Her body grew tense, and she instinctively entered a battle stance.

"What's wrong, Renee…?" Corina followed suit as she felt what her idol was also feeling. The rest of the Mew Mews did the same and narrowed their eyes on some trees. Suddenly, eight teenage girls, some slightly older than our five heroines, dropped down in front of them. They wore… sailor fukus?

This sudden entrance made Kikki suspiciously drool. "No way… It's the Sailor Scouts!"

"C-Can we help you?" Bridget asked uneasily. The Sailor Scouts got out their weapons in response.

The leader of the Sailor Scouts, the grand woman who ended up falling to the dark lady of the last chapter, looked at our Heroines with a strange gaze. "I am Sailor Moon, leader of the Sailor Scouts…" Nothing about the simple phrase sounded correct. The cold glares the Mew Mews were receiving were considerable.

Without taking a breath, Sailor Moon continued. "Zoey Hanson… Corina Bucksworth… Bridget Verdant… Kikki Benjamin… Renee Roberts… Or should I say, the Mew Mews… We have come to take away your magic."

The Mew Mews gasped in shock. "H-How do you know who we are?" Zoey gulped.

Her rich-yet-loyal friend nodded vigorously. "Yeah! Isn't there a rule or something to keep the magical girls' secret identities, well, a secret till you figure it out?" Corina did not like this one bit.

Sailor Moon smirked. "That doesn't matter. Our Mistress has told us that you five hold the Ultimate Magic, a magic considered to be the most powerful in the universe."

Renee raised an eyebrow. "And who is this Mistress?" She attempted to get her hand on her Power Pendant. Suddenly, two of the Sailors let out their attacks and almost hit our favorite half-animal heroines.

"Whoa! That was close!" Kikki gawked as the Mew Mews begin to transform into their Mew forms.

_'You must free them from her spell…'_

A voice ringed in Zoey's head. "W-Who's there?"

_'I will tell you later… Right now, she must not be allowed to have your Ultimate Magic.'_

Mars launched a Mars Flame Sniper at Bridget; she put up a water barrier around her and blocked the attack.

"Why are you doing this?! I thought you fight for justice and love!" Bridget demanded.

The Scouts responded with more attacks, and the Mew Mews swiftly dodged them. But the Scouts didn't cease firing.

Saturn managed to rush at Renee, catching her by surprise, and whammed her with her Glaive. "Renee!" Corina cried as Uranus rammed into her and punched her into the ground.

Kikki dodged every swipe from Saturn's glaive.

Bridget put up her water barrier and blocked most of the Scouts' attacks.

_'This is bad! The Sailor Scouts outnumber us 9 to 5! If only someone would help us!'_ Zoey thought despairingly before she was knocked to the ground by Sailor Moon.

"Don't worry, it will all be over soon… Heheh…" Sailor Moon smirked. "Once our Mistress absorbs the magic of you and all of your friends' magic, you will just be normal girls, powerless to stop our Mistress from ruling the universe! Now for the curtain call…" Sailor Moon was about to unleash her attack on Zoey.

_'I guess… this is it… Stripped of my powers while some unknown enemy takes over the universe… And I will probably die too… Elliot… I…I…'_

"Oh no you don't!" A voice called out, right as a red blur hit Sailor Moon. The possessed girl tumbled to the ground.

Suddenly, a pink blur unleashed an earthquake attack on the Scouts. It was a bold move, but it was fortunately effective in the end, with the Sailor Scouts being thrown off their victims.

"What on earth?" Corina muttered as she got up. Renee also stood and turned around to see a red haired girl helping Zoey up.

Zoey opened her eyes. "I'm… still alive?"

The girl looked down at the fallen Mew. "Hey, are you alright?"

Zoey's eyes widened. "You… You're the girl I bumped into from before."

The girl grew perplexed. "Have we met before?" she asked, clearly confused.

"Um… No! We haven't! What's your name?" Zoey asked politely.

Her confusion had finally lifted."Me?" She asked, grinning and giving her a thumbs up. "I'm Ryoko Mitsurgi, the K-Fight Champion of Daimon High!"

As Ryoko was busy introducing herself, another scene was unfolding. "Are you okay?" The pink haired girl from before asked as she helped Kikki up. The young Mew nodded, but due to fatigue, she did not get the chance to ask the looming question: Who was this mysterious vixen?

Luckily, the pink-haired girl knew exactly what Kikki was thinking. "My name is Moka Akashiya." Moka closed her eyes and smiled. As this paticular action was performed, a smaller voice came from behind.

"That was a close one, Moka!" The boy from before commented as he ran up to the two. Déjà vu much?

The woman turned to that familiar voice. "It was no problem, Tsukune." Moka said cheerfully, before facing the Scouts with a cold glare of justice. Ryoko, standing proud and strong, did just the same.

"Why are you attacking those girls?" Ryoko demanded as she unsheathed her wooden sword and pointed it at the Scouts.

Sailor Moon growled. _'They're not supposed to be here… The Mistress will be very unpleased if those normal people interfere with our taking of the Mews' Ultimate Magic!'_

"We have come to take away the Mew Mews' Ultimate Magic for our Mistress. Get in our way and we will destroy you!" Sailor Moon shouted, her fellow Scouts standing beside her, albeit weakly.

This certainly caused quite the stir within our surprise Heroines. "Magic…?" Moka blinked.

"Oh crap!" Ryoko gulped. "Those are magical girls! And that must be the Mew Mews they are attacking! Even with 7 of us, we're still screwed!"

Unexpectedly, as though the air in the room suddenly screeched to a complete halt, a voice rang loud and clear. "And help is on the way to even the odds…." Suddenly, black magic, a lightning bolt, and peculiar long purple hair appeared, attacking the scouts and knocking them back a little.

Everyone was understandably confused. "Huh?" Thank you, Moka.

"Over there!" Tsukune pointed to where the attacks came from. They saw a girl who sported beautiful, long purple hair, wearing a red school uniform to complete her appeareance. Close behind her is another girl with blond hair, who was wearing a white schoolgirl's uniform, and holding a staff with a skull on top. Finally, the third girl had yellow hair tied in ponytails, and she wore red and black clothes that resembled the attire of Xiamou (of Namco X Capcom fame). In her hands is a mighty scythe that reached Café Mew Mew's roof, just to complete the odd image.

All three seemed to be completely amused by all of this. "Magical girls attacking fellow magical girls? Something is amiss in the universe we live in." The purple haired girl stated as the three of them leaped down in front of the heroes.

Getting enough of all the appearances on this special day, Corina tried to simmer down her confusion. "Who are you?" she asked.

The purple haired girl smiled as she brushes her hair in a sexy way. "My name is Miyabi Tsukuyomi of Gokoh Academy High School."

The blond-haired girl with the skull wand pointed her… wand at the Sailor Scouts. "I'm Risa Fukuyama of the Fukuyama Family, and I will not let you harm my idols, the Mew Mews!"

Finally, the pig-tailed blond haired girl swung her scythe carefully, not hitting her two comrades… and she slammed it down hard. "I am Fate Testarossa, another Magical girl, and I will not let other magical girls harm magical girls!"

This certainly took the Mew Mews by surprise. "W-Wow…" Bridget gasped in awe.

Zoey smiled in complete relief; these six people had come to help them, and now the odds were in their favor!

Zoey got up, her fellow Mew Mews and their new comrades standing beside her. "Alright Sailor Scouts! Whoever this Mistress is, she won't get away with whatever she's doing!" With that, she pointed her Rose Bell at the Sailor Scouts, and with a voice that sounded like a war cry, she shouted: "And I will make it my mission to free you from her spell!"

* * *

><p><strong>Next time: Prologue Part 3 of 3: The Mistress Appears! Unlocking the Ultimate Magic!<strong>

**A/N: Here are some reasons why Moka and Tsukune's friends didn't appear in both the original fanfic and this remake, it's because I liked Moka ever since I first heard of her and used her in some of my fanfics, so sorry if the rest of the Newspaper Club didn't make it into this fanfic as well as the original. See you next time, baby.**


	3. Prologue 3 of 3

**Prologue Part 3 of 3: The Mistress Appears! Unlocking the Ultimate Magic!**

* * *

><p>Sailor Moon growled; this was not part of the plan. She and her fellow Scouts were tasked by the Mistress to find the Mew Mews and drain them of their Ultimate Magic, while also taking magic away from other magical girls (if at all possible). But three normal girls… er, well, one was actually Magical… interfered with their plan! They wouldn't stand for this.<p>

"You're outnumbered 10 to 9…" Fate gripped her scythe. "Either tell us why you're attacking the Mew Mews or we'll be forced to take drastic measures."

Risa entered into a battle stance, frowning all the while.

Sailor Moon grimaced. "Guess we have to take it up a notch!" Suddenly, dark energy appeared around the Scouts.

"What on earth?" Miyabi gasped.

"Careful! I sense some dark force at work here." Renee gripped her whip.

"No matter what, we can't lose to them!" Ryoko nodded. The dark energy disappeared and the heroes looked at the Scouts as if they have been buffed up; not physically, but magically.

"Still think the odds are even?" Sailor Moon smirked as they charged. The Mews and their comrades, minus Tsukune, charged back.

Ryoko clashed her wooden sword with Uranus' Space Sword, being locked in a flashy sword fight. Fate jumped in and the two good girls slashed Uranus three times with their weapons, but the possessed Scout unleashed a dark energy blast that caught them off guard.

Uranus unleashed punches and slashes on Ryoko and Fate. Ryoko growled as she wiped some blood from her mouth; she turned to Fate, and the two of them charged at Uranus, who was joined by Neptune, allowing the already flashy fight to continue.

Kikki agilely dodged Mercury's Ice Bubble Blast, while at the same time dodging some kicks from Jupiter. "Man… even with that mysterious dark energy, the Scouts are still tough!" the young Mew said, barely escaping the attacks with her life. Knowing Kikki was in trouble, Risa chanted a spell, and a peculiar symbol appeared on the ground; she slammed the bottom tip of her staff on it. Suddenly, three headless horsemen appeared, and they charged at the two Scouts while one of them went to Kikki's aid and picked her up. Two of the horsemen slashed Mercury and Jupiter, giving them massive damage.

"Tambourine Trench!" Kikki used her weapons and slammed them into the earth. After the horseman put her down, the attack resulted in an earthquake that hit two of the Scouts for even more damage.

"Did we do it?" Risa asked hopefully. When the dust cleared, two of the Scouts were still standing, bruised and somewhat bloody. Kikki merely panted, still in shock over the whole battle in general.

Corina fired another Heart Arrow at Venus, who managed to dodge it with ease. In response, Venus dodged some of Corina's attacks. "Miyabi, a little help!" Corina shouted.

Miyabi heard her name through the destructive magic. "Got it!" To Corina's surprise, Miyabi's long hair stretched to hit Venus, who didn't dodge it, causing her to be smacked right into the ground. Renee rushed to Corina's aid and used her whip to hold Venus down. She saw Pluto charging in to help her comrade. If she reached her, the forces of the good Magical Girls would surely crumble.

Suddenly, Renee got a grand idea. "Corina! Hurry and use Heart Arrow on Pluto!" she issued.

Corina didn't even have to think for a second. "Got it! Heart Arrow!" the young Mew fired a Heart Arrow at Pluto, knocking her down to the ground. However, the possessed Sailor Scout was most certainly not out, as she got up and used a time spell to increase her speed.

The disturbing power of the Sailor Scout infuriated Miyabi. "Darn… This could be trouble…" she frowned as the three got ready to fight.

Zoey, Bridget, and Moka stared down at Sailor Moon and Saturn. "Careful Zoey," Bridget warned, "I hear that Sailor Moon and Saturn are two of the strongest in the Sailor Scouts… ."

Moka never agreed with many things, but for this case, she… er, did. "Yes, this won't be a cake-walk."

This piece of information failed to move the leader of the Mews. "I know…" Zoey nodded as she and her two friends got into battle stances.

**_'You must hurry before she gets here… If she does, I will use what remains of my sealed magic to transport you and your friends to a world where you can save the Magical girls under her spell…'_**The mysterious voice said in Zoey's mind.

'Who… are you?' Zoey asked in her mind.

**_'I will tell you later. For now, if things look grim, you must use your Ultimate Magic to even the odds!'_**

"You could have made things easy by surrendering your Ultimate Magic to us, but now we have to take it by force! Behold the power of our Mistress!" Suddenly, all the Scouts began to charge up dark energy; with a scream, the Scouts unleashed an area blast that knocked the Mews and their friends to the ground.

"D-Damn it!" Ryoko growled as she weakly struggled to get up.

Fate had to hold her other arm; the power was too strong for this young lass. "Such evil energy… Not even Nanoha can handle this kind of power!" she stammered.

"Moka!" Tsukune gasped in shock.

The horrible-ness of the scene was getting to our young heroine… 'Horrible-ness?' "Is… Is this it?" Moka gulped.

* * *

><p>Seeing as how they did plenty of work so far, Miyabi turned her attention to the original Magical Girls in the café. "Mew Mews, do you have something that can help us?" the young lady asked as she held her arm; it was bleeding slightly due to a previous, hectic attack.<p>

Unfortunately, our Mew Mew gals had nothing up their sleeve. "We…We don't know!" Corina gulped as the four Mews got up. However, being a contradiction to the previous statement, Zoey was still on the ground, but 30 seconds later, she looked up with determination, hastily standing despite all the pain in her body.

A sudden lightbulb went off in her head. "I know… I will use my Ultimate Magic to give us the power boost we need!" Zoey closed her eyes and, with the greatest strength a young girl could ever produce, said: "Ultimate Magic… Please hear my call! Please lend us your power… I beg of you!" Suddenly, golden auras appeared around the Mew Mews and their allies. Her five friends, who were just moments ago on the verge of ruin, began to change form.

"What is this? I feel warm… Could this be the Ultimate Magic?" Ryoko gasped as she appeared in a yellow and red schoolgirl's uniform; this was her school uniform! Even Risa now wore a white shirt with black pants and shoes, along with a black cape, to signify her sudden transformation; Miyabi's outfit was now golden, as was Fate's; the Mew Mews' outfits had also turned golden. Hell, even though she shared a different style from the rest, Moka was now taller looking, with silver hair and a rosary in her hand.

This sudden scene truly did not sit well with the Scouts. "No way! Zoey has given her friends part of her power!" Sailor Moon gawked.

**(Miracle! Portable Mission plays)**

Ryoko's wooden sword was now a sword of light. "You're finished! Strawberry Slash!" She quickly launched a pink energy slash at the Scouts.

The others also joined in on this pleasant advantage. "Heart Lash!" Miyabi lashed her hair at them.

"Thunder Smasher!" Fate lashed her scythe, shooting thunder in their direction. All three of these attacks were devestating alone; together was simply unfair in many regards. However, Moka still had yet to display her power, but once she does, the immense power generated from all of them will be enough to cause a nuclear fissure.

Moka's fist glowed with energy, and she shouted "Fist of Darkness!" with the greatest of

energy. She slammed it into the ground, causing it to head towards the Scouts.

"Heart Arrow!"

"Deep Surge Attack!"

"Tambourine Trench!"

"Silver Slash!"

Four of Zoey's friends launched their now powered up attacks at the Scouts. The leader of the Mews, in turn, opened her eyes and shouted "Hyper Rose Bell! Full Power!" Her ultimate attack was launched.

The Scouts couldn't block it, causing a massive wave to smash against them. They screamed in agony as they were knocked out, leaving the Mews and their friends the victors in this battle… Finally.

Fate, Risa, and Ryoko reverted back to their normal clothes, while Moka put her rosary back on her choker, thus reverting back to normal.

The Mew Mews reverted back to their street clothes, panting as their energy was expelled.

"No way… You five normal girls are the Mew Mews?" Ryoko gasped in awe as she rushed up to Zoey and squealed.

Well, this was certainly unexpected. "L-Looks like our secret is out…" Zoey smiled weakly.

"Y-Yeah…" Corina grinned weakly.

Fate continued this revelation. "Just like me and Nanoha…" she smiled.

During this whole discovery, the young man quickly ran up to the girls. "Moka, are you alright?"

Moka was clearly okay, but her eyes were filled with both amazement and wonder. "Y-Yeah… But the Mew Mews' magic was great. I feel like we can take on anything!"

Her amazement was shared with the rest of the star-strucked females. "Yes. With it, we can find the other magical girls who went missing." Miyabi smiled.

"Uh-huh." Risa closed her eyes and smiled._ 'And maybe I can use the Ultimate Magic to cure Yukinari-san of his allergy with girls.' _She blushed.

"But first things first, we need to tend to the Scouts' wounds." Fate stated. Suddenly, though, they heard an evil laugh, and in an instant, a dark portal appeared before them. No more than 10 seconds later, out came the mysterious woman who the Magical girls fought a few days ago.

She let out a deadly (read: hammy) chuckle. "Not bad… You managed to beat my brainwashed minions. Not a problem for the ones who hold the Ultimate Magic."

"Who are you?" Renee frowned. She tried to get into a battle stance, but was too weak from her attack to do so.

A scoff came from the woman. "Is that anyway to treat your future ruler?" she frowned as she got out her weapon, which happened to be a swordstaff.

This sudden proclamation gave the Mew's an idea of who this was. "So you're the Mistress… Why did you brainwash Sailor Moon and her friends?!" Bridget demanded.

The Mistress laughed like a ham again. "For magic… The greatest source of energy known in the entire universe. And guess what, Zoey Hanson? You and your four half-animal friends hold what I seek, the Ultimate Magic! And I intend to take it from you to rule the universe!" The Mistress grinned as she charged up an energy attack.

The appearance of the dark energy understandably alarmed our Heroines. "No good!" Moka panted, "We're still weak from that attack combination!"

_'What should we do!'_ Zoey thought frantically. Luckily, just as soon as she thought this, another voice came into her mind.

**_'Hang on! I'm using what remains of my sealed power to teleport you and your friends to Gamindustri!'_ **The mysterious voice told her as white auras appeared around the Mews and their friends. Less than 40 seconds later, the Magical girls who fought for the forces of love and peace suddenly vanished.

This did not please the dark mistress. "Damn!" she swore, gritting her teeth angrily. "She interfered! But I know where they're going… Gamindustri! I'll just have to go after them in my home world!" Weirdly, as she guffawed at her own words, she felt something grab her leg. She pivoted to see Sailor Moon, her face a bloody mess from the previous battle.

It seemed that the possession was wearing off.

"I… won't let you take the Mew Mews' Ultimate Magic…" She growled.

Once more, the dark lady was not amused. "Hmph!" The Mistress sneered, before her mouth formed a sinister grin. "You and your friends can still be of use to me… I just have to brainwash you again…" She began to grab Sailor Moon's head.

**Next time: Chapter 1: The Mysterious Hyperactive Girl: Enter the Zany Neptune and Angelic Compa!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So do you likey? ShadowFD inspired me to write a story based on her CCS Crossover Mania crossover, which sadly may not be finished… So anyway, next time, Zoey and the gang meet the mysterious hyperactive Neptune and nurse in training Compa and their adventure begins, so stay tuned! Special credit to ShadowFD for writing CCS Crossover Mania: Black Gaia!**


	4. Enter Neptune and Compa!

**Chapter 1: The Mysterious Hyperactive Girl: Enter the Zany Neptune and Angelic Compa!**

* * *

><p>The entire world was enveloped in darkness.<p>

_**"Can you hear me, Zoey?"**_The Mysterious Voice asked.

Zoey was silent for 50 seconds before she spoke out. "Who are you?"

_**"My name is Histoire. I hail from a world called Gamindustri, the very same world you are in now. I apologize for not arriving in time to help you, but at the moment, I am sealed somewhere in this world, and I need you and your friends' help."**_

This strange introduction still didn't please the young Mew. "First off, who was that woman? And where are you?"

_**"That woman is pure evil. She has captured a few Magical girls and brainwashed them so she can harness their magic. Worst of all, she wants your Ultimate Magic… If she gets that, the universe will fall under her foot. That is why I need you and a girl named Neptune's help to save Gamindustri, and the universe, from her evil."**_

Another piece of exposition that went right over Zoey's head. "Neptune? Sailor Neptune?"

**_"No… Someone with the same name as the Sailor Scout; Someone very important. She's_********_right next to you in the conscious world. The two of you, along with your friends, must work together to free the Magical girls and save the world."_**Histoire's voice stated.

For once, Zoey felt pumped by whatever Histoire was telling her. "…Okay! We'll do whatever it takes to help you, Histoire! But, what are you really?" Zoey's voice asked.

_**"I am Gamindustri's everything. Please, help Neptune regain her memories! I beg of you…"**_Histoire's voice begged. As she vanished, a white light appeared in front of the Mew.

"Wait, come back!" Zoey shot up from a bed, panting heavily as her body was covered in sweat. She looked around; it appeared that she was in some sort of room with loads of beds, heart wallpaper, and some pink furniture.

This definitely peaked Zoey's interests. "Where am I?" she asked herself as she looked down; she found she was bandaged up.

A voice came from the side. "You awake?" Zoey turned to see Ryoko also bandaged up and walking towards her bed.

"Yeah… Ryoko, right? Where are we?" She asked.

Ryoko placed a hand on her hip. "Hell if I know. All we do know is that a girl dragged us here and managed to treat our wounds. The others made it through alright; you know, into this mysterious world." The strange girl smiled.

Another voice came from the other side. This particular one belonged from the young Mew's best friend. "Zoey. I'm glad you're alright." Bridget smiled as she and her fellow Mews walked up to Zoey's bed, along with their new friends.

The sight of everyone calmed Zoey down. "Glad everyone made it okay." She closed her eyes and smiled. Suddenly, the door opened, and in came a girl with a beautiful body and adorable pink hair. She wore a rather plain pink sweater-like shirt with a dark red skirt. To add to the outfit, the mystery girl also had a brown belt with hearts to keep the skirt afloat, and a medium size pocketbag attached to it. Lastly, she had on white shoes, and on her head was a hair band with a symbol that sorta resembled the legendary… er, our lawyers require us to call him Puck-Man… Wooh, quite the description for such a young lass.

She seemed rather surprised to see Zoey's friends all happy. "Oh! I see all of you are awake." The girl smiled.

Even though they never met, the rest of the group found the girl's disposition to be rather tame, and thus not threatening in the slightest. "Did you heal us while we were out cold?" Risa asked politely.

"Yep! All of you were in pretty bad shape when I discovered you. I found a girl who had fallen from waaay up in the sky and landed head first into the ground; she was lucky she was still alive after a nasty fall like that. Then, almost like a firework went off in front of me, a strange bright light appeared, and I found you people! You were pretty badly injured, so I had to treat your wounds the best I could do!" The girl nodded.

This story amazed a few souls within the room. "Wow, you must be a very talented nurse." Corina smiled.

"Actually…" The girl pressed her fingers nervously. "I'm only a nurse-in-training, so I don't know if I healed you all completely."

The shyness of the nurse-in-training made a few "squeal" in delight. "Nonsense, you did all you could do and we are grateful for it, Ms…" Fate started, before feeling rude.

"Compa. My name is Compa," the girl now known as… well, Compa smiled.

As they were talking away through some form of idle chat, a sudden action occurred that drew their attention. "Ah, Crackers! Where am I?" The group and Compa turned to see a 14-year-old girl, who had short purple hair, purple eyes, wore a purple and white hoodie shirt. This newcomer was also adorned with blue shorts; white and light-blue socks; white shoes; and control pad-like hairclips on her hair… all culminating in her unusual image.

Compa noticed the girl and with a cheery smile, she said "Oh, You're up! Good morn', sleepy head! Well, actually, good afternoon!"

The girl has the typical anime white dotted eyes seen in anime and stuttered "Um, this isn't my room, is it? Is it yours? Why am I tucked so snuggly?" Zoey begin to sigh, this girl's zany attitude is getting to her a little bit.

Compa closed her eyes and smiled. "Well, it was just last night… I saw a shooting star after I see those people appear out of nowhere! That was you."

The dizty girl closed her eyes and smiled nervously, a sweat drop formed on her head. "That was a short answer…" Then the girl realized what Compa meant. "Wait… That means I fell from the sky?!"

"Yes. You were stuck into the ground like Soul-Sword… only it was you." Compa nodded.

"Soul-Sword?" The girl opened her eyes and raised an eyebrow. "You mean Soul-Censored? (A/N: Um… because this game referenced video game series and consoles, they will be censored due to uh… reasons.) Wasn't it the Excalibur that was stuck?"

"Oh, that's right. I'm not sure why I mistake it for Soul-Censored. Anyway, all of you were out cold, so I picked all of you up and dragged you here."

"All by yourself? That's cool, thanks! You're a lot stronger than you look." The girl smiled cheerfully with her causual attitude.

"Yeah, thanks!" Tsukune nodded with a gentle smile.

"I go to a nursing school. Moving bodies is part of our training, so I'm fine." Compa closed her eyes and smiled, before she remembered something. "Come to think of it, I haven't been able to introduce myself. My name is Compa."

"I'm Neptune! Thanks for saving us, Compa! Hope we can become friends!" The girl now known as Neptune grinned with a cheesy tone.

Zoey's eyes widen in shock! This zany girl… is the one Historie told her about? ….You got to be kidding me…

"Nice to meet you, Nept-… Nepee-… Nepta-… Nepl… Neput…" Compa has the anime swirly eyes as she tried to say Neptune's name correctly.

"Neptuna, Nep-Nep, Nepper, it doesn't matter. You can call me anything!" Neptune laughed cheerfully.

"Okay, then!" Compa closed her eyes and smiled again. "How about Nep-Nep? It's nice to meet you, Nep-Nep!"

"My name is Zoey Hanson. Nice to meet you, Compa."

"My name is Corina Bucksworth, the richest girl you'll ever see!"

"I'm Bridget Verdant. It's nice to meet you, Compa and Nep-Nep."

"Kikki Benjamin is my name!"

"Renee Roberts."

"I'm Ryoko Mitsurugi of Daimon High."

"My name is Moka Akiyasha. Don't forget it, now!"

"I'm Tsukune Ano."

"Miyabi Tsukuyomi of Gokoh High."

"Risa Fukuyama of the Fukuyama family."

"Fate Testarossa. Nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you all!" Compa continued smiling. She then noticed the scrapes and bruises on Neptune. "Oh, I noticed you're all bruised. Allow me to take a real quick look."

Neptune noticed what Compa meant. She commented with "Yeah, I am kinda scraped up, huh?" Neptune winced as she touch one of her bruises. "Strange, I feel like I got sandbagged…"

"Pun not intended?" Corina smiled meekly with arms crossed and eyebrows raised in humor.

But Neptune closed her eyes and smiled. "Ah, but I'm only scratched, so it must be my imagination!"

"Okay, so let's get those clothes off you." Compa turned to Tsukune. "Um, Mister Tsukune, do you mind leaving the room?"

Tsukune understood what she meant and replied with "Of course. I'm not a pervert, so I'll leave the room." And with that said, Tsukune left the room.

"Okay, taking my clothes off…" Neptune began to undress and is now completely nude. Zoey and her friends looked away from Neptune's nakedness.

Neptune then realized something embarrassing. "Wait! Why do I have to go nude?! I don't need to make myself more powerful!"

'A DBZ reference, how uncanny…' Fate sighed and shook her head.

"I can't bandaged you with your clothes on. No need to be shy now." Compa got out her med kit and rummaged through it to find what she needs.

"Well I get that, but…" Neptune looked away, pouting.

Compa got out some bandage wrap and began wrapping Neptune with that. "Okay, here comes the wrap… this way…" Compa looped the wrap around Neptune's body; "That way…" the nurse then wrapped it around Neptune's leg; this is going to be hilarious. Finally, she looped it around Neptune's body again. "Loop it over…" she then tightened the wrap.

One of the Mews was attentive. "Wait, you shouldn't-" Bridget gasped.

"Neptune struggled to breath. "Nrrrgh! H-Hold on! Can you make it a bit loose? It's getting tigh-" Neptune turned blue, pun not intended.

"You don't want them loose or you'll trip!" Compa scolded Neptune as she wraps more wrap around Neptune. "Just be patient now."

She pulled the wrap and Neptune began groaning in pain. "I-I can't… breath. My back!" Neptune began screaming in pain, Compa started to panic.

Renee, tired of this peanut gallery scene got out some scissors from Compa's drawer and cut Neptune loose from the wrap.

"Th-That was close…" Neptune panted in relief as she puts on her clothes. "I was just an inch away from entering the light…"

Compa smiled nervously and sweat dropped. "Aw, it wasn't that bit… I only made the wrap a bit tight."

"But you have to be careful with that, otherwise the patient would be…" Bridget stopped in mid-sentence, she doesn't want to say it because it might make Compa doubt her abilities.

"So um…" Compa looked around, she called Tsukune back in after that funny scene was over. "Why did Nep-Nep fell from the sky and spear headed into the ground and how did Zoey and her friends appeared by a bright light?"

Neptune scratched her chin in thought. "I don't know… I don't remember anything before coming here…"

"We were attacked by magical girs who were brainwashed by someone." Miyabi told Compa of how they got to… well, whatever this place is.

"Nep-Nep… Maybe you're suffering from amnesia?" Compa guessed.

"Really?" Neptune gave a short laugh and muttered "I guess so."

"Don't worry, amnesia is only temporary." Risa reassured the purple haired ditz with a smile. "I'm sure your memory will come back soon."

Suddenly, Neptune's stomach began to rumble, she held her tummy and moaned "I'm hungry…"

"I don't have much, but…" Compa went into her kitchen and got out some cups of pudding. "How about some pudding?"

"Pudding? What's that?" A question mark appeared above Neptune's head.

"You don't know what a pudding is?" Compa gasped in shock and awe.

"Nope." Neptune shook her head no. "Never heard of it. Does it taste good?" Compa gave Neptune her pudding. Neptune opened it and gasp in awe as she sees the soft liquid stuff delicious. "So this yellow thing is pudding?" Neptune touched it with her finger and it wiggles. "Whoa! It wiggles after you touch it!"

"Did you lose memory of food as well, Nep-Nep?" Zoey asked in concern.

"I remember cake and stuff, but this pudding is the first I heard of. Well, if it tastes good, then down the hatch!" Neptune took a bite out of her pudding and in about 3 seconds, her eyes sparkled with delight. "The tantalizing sweetness melts away on my tongue!" Neptune held her pudding up in the air like Simba from the beginning of the Lion King and praised "This is the best!"

"Really…?" Compa closed her eyes and smiled.

"Really!" Neptune nodded energetically and added "This has got to be made by the best chef in the world!" She turned to Compa with a grin. "Where can I get more?"

"Well, I actually made it myself."

"Amazing…" Neptune's eyes turn white dotted. "Compa… You are an genius…"

Compa blushed from embarrassment. "Ah, stop teasing me, Nep-Nep. I'll go make some more."

A few seconds later, everyone enjoyed Compa's pudding.

"Wow! Your pudding is the best, Compa!" Kikki cheered as she took a bite out of her pudding.

"Thank you. But what are you all going to do now?" Compa asked in concern.

"Well, I wanna know what happened, so I want to go back to where I was found." Neptune suggested cheerfully.

"Oooh!" Compa's eyes widen in surprise. "Then I can take you there, Nep-Nep!"

"Could we tag along as well? We want to know more about our surroundings." Zoey offered politely.

"Sure!" Compa closed her eyes and smiled.

So begins our heroes journey in the world of Gamindustri!

* * *

><p><strong>Next time: Neptune's Secret: The Key Fragment and Neptune's Hidden Power!<strong>


	5. Nep-Nep's Hidden Power!

**Chapter 2: Neptune's Secret: The Key Fragment and Neptune's Hidden Power!**

* * *

><p>After leaving Compa's house, Zoey, Neptune and the gang were in the futuristic city of Planetune, to Zoey and her friends, it was their first time here in this strange world.<p>

"So what's the name of this city? It's pretty high tech." Miyabi commented as she can see the various shops this city has to offer.

"This is Planetune. It's one of the nations of Gamindustri and this nation is ruled by Lady Purple Heart." Compa explained. Neptune looked at her with a curious expression.

"Planetune? The name sounds really familiar…" Neptune crossed her arms and began to think about why that name seems familiar to her.

"It sounds like your name, Nep-Nep." Compa cheerfully stated.

"So, where are we going again?" Neptune asked her companions. "Should I bring something with me?"

"Yes. Should we get Nep-Nep something to defend herself with?" Risa added with concern.

"No need to worry. We're just heading to the park outside the city." Compa reassured everyone.

"Really? That's good! I don't really like to carry…" Neptune then spotted something from the corner of an alleyway. "Hm? Wait a sec…" Neptune ran off to the alleyway. It was a garbage can and she was rummaging through it.

"Ew! Neptune, why are you rummaging through that garbage?!" Corina looked away in disgust. Neptune came back to the gang with a grin on her face and holding a old wooden sword, and it looks like it's still brand new.

"Ta-da! Look what I found, gang! A sword!" Neptune proclaimed as she held the sword up. "Well, it's made of wood, but hey, it's a sword!"

"Good choice. I like wooden swords as well." Ryoko commented as she placed a hand on her hip. "That's why I won any matches before I became the K-Fight Champion of Daimon High."

"See? Even Ryoko thinks I can use this as a weapon!" Neptune exclaimed cheerfully.

"Uh…" Compa closed her eyes, smiled nervously and sweat dropped. "Whatever you say, Nep-Nep."

"Should we head to the park now?" Renee sighed, itching for some action and info on Gamindustri.

"S-Sorry Miss Roberts. Let's head to the park right away." Compa timidly exclaimed.

"Please, no need for formalities. Renee would do." Renee smiled cooly as the gang headed for the park, the place where Compa found Neptune and Zoey's group.

The area they were in is called Virtua Forest.

"Is this the place where you found us, Compa?" Tsukune asked the nurse in training as the others looked around.

"Yeah, is this where I was elegantly lodged to the ground?" Neptune asked, as she looked at a butterfly with amazement.

"Well, not quite." Compa corrected. "It's a bit further back, but…" Compa then eyed three blue slimy creatures with brown dog snouts and black wagging tails coming towards the party.

"But…?" Zoey got into a battle stance.

"There are monsters all over the place now." Compa explained as she got out a huge syringe and readies it for battle.

"Um… Why do you need a syringe for battle? I mean, it's huge!" Risa's eyes widen at the size of that syringe Compa is wielding.

"It's…" Compa looked away shyly, a sweat drop formed on her head. "…my weapon? I been taught to use a syringe since I was born. But the monsters weren't here the last time I came to this place."

"Um, this world has monsters all over the place like any RPG, right?" Neptune crossed her arms and did her pondering position.

"What are you talking about, Neptune?" Fate face faulted. "This isn't a game. Where did the monsters come from, really?"

"They appeared a few years ago. No one knows where they actually came from." Compa explained as the slimes got closer. "Not only that, a few days ago, there have been reports of magical girls attacking innocent people. But no one has seen a magical girl for over 100 years. So they're remembered by anime, manga and other sorts of merchandise."

"I guess that would make us the first ones to appear after a hundred years…" Zoey whispered as the slimes, called dogoos got closer and got into battle positions.

"Okay! Time to get some XP and level up!" Neptune grinned as she made her wooden sword materialize in a flash of light and grabbed it and readies herself.

But after the gang got into battle positions, the dogoos did nothing and remained still.

"N-Nani?" Zoey blinked as she and her buddies turned to see Neptune and Compa in battle positions still, not doing anything.

"Decisions, decisions…" Neptune murmured as she began to ponder what to do.

"What's going on? Why aren't those monsters attacking?" Bridget was confused on what's going on. Desperate to seek some answers, Zoey walked over to Compa.

Compa noticed Zoey and gasped. "Z-Zoey?! What are you doing?! It's your turn!"

"Wait." Zoey clinched. "Back up. Are you following some RPG rules here in this world?"

"Uh-huh." Compa nodded with a confused stare. "It's been that way for years."

"As much as I liked the rules set up in this world, whose bright idea was it to make it a tradition?" Zoey smiled a little, sweat dropping.

**"Um… that was my idea to begin with…" **Histoire's voice said in embarrassment.

'Histoire? You made those traditions of the world to act like an RPG? I appreciate you being the world's everything and all, but why did you made those honorable but silly traditions?' Zoey closed her eyes and sweat dropped with a meek smile.

**"Let's just say… I was a huge RPG fanatic. So I'm sorry if you don't like the traditions of this world." **Histoire's voice said with guilt in Zoey's mind.

'No, no. It's fine. You did a good job making traditions like that. But do you mind if we bend the traditions a bit to be like the Tales of series in my world?' Zoey smiled softly after opening her eyes.

**"Sure, I don't mind and I won't punish you if you bend the rules to be like your world's RPG game series. …Oh! My time is up! I'll talk to you soon!"** Historie cut her connection with Zoey for now.

"Got it!" Zoey nodded, her friends eying her like that. 'Me and my friends can't transform in front of Neptune and Compa, so time for all those years of playing the Tales series to pay off!' Zoey rushed up and kicked the dogoo three times, and just as the dogoo was about to retaliate, Zoey kicked it again, knocking it into the other dogoos.

That made Compa's eyes turned white dotted. "Z-Zoey! What are you doing?! You just used up your turn! Oh no… Now the goddesses will punish us!"

Zoey turned to Compa with a heroic grin. "Don't worry, we just turn the traditional turn base battles into the Linear Motion Battle System based on my favorite RPG series, the Tales series. Basically, it's real time battle and you get to dodge and attack whenever you want! Nothing bad will happen! Trust me!" She sees the dogoos mad as they tried to pounce on her, but she did a backflip away from them.

"Um…" Compa was a lost at words. "Now that you mentioned it, that Linear whatsitcalled is a lot more simpler than the traditional turn based combat teachings. Let me give it a shot." Compa filled with determination over using this new method of battle and used her syringe to poke two dogoos, somehow giving them damage.

"Well, if Zoe says so, let's give it a shot!" Neptune beamed as she rushed up to the third dogoo and used her sword to inflict damage on it, giving it some minimum damage.

Ryoko unsheathed her wooden sword and slashed the second dogoo five times, the dogoo was defeated and disappeared in a burst of data. Ryoko blinked for a moment and muttered with atoshiment "Okay, that's new…"

Zoey jumped into the air and slams her foot down on the first dogoo, defeating it. The dogoo disappeared in a burst of data.

"Now for the finisher!" Neptune wooted as she slams her sword down on the final dogoo, defeating it and the monster disappeared in a burst of data.

Neptune flexed her muscles and said cheerfully "Ah, my first battle with a refined combat tradition."

Corina walked up to Compa who was silent after witnessing the revised traditions of her world. "Compa, you alright?"

"…All my life I was taught the traditions of turn based combat…" Compa whispered solemly.

"And how do you feel?"

A smile crept up on Compa's face. "…I feel relieved that the traditions have been revised in this Linear combat thingy. We should spread the word of this new discovery."

"Maybe later after we see where you found us." Fate closed her eyes and smiled. "Lead the way, Compa."

"Right." Compa nodded as she continued to lead her new friends towards where she first found them.

They fought more dogoos, flower monsters and even an oddly shaped dogoo. In the end, they managed to level up to level 3. To Zoey and her gang's amazement, they felt like they gotten stronger since this world follows the mechanics of RPGs and they're inflicting more damage on their foes than before…

Eventually, they reached their destination. A large hole in the ground.

"We're here! This is where I found you guys!" Compa smiled as she showed them where she first saw them.

"Hot damn…" Neptune gasped in awe. "That's one huge hole right there."

"Does it bring back any of your memories, Nep-Nep?" Bridget asked the ditzy amnesiac girl.

Neptune was silent as she tried to think. The awkward silence was starting to creep out some of her friends.

"Neptune, something wrong?" Zoey asked in concern.

"Mmmm…" Neptune murmured as she crossed her arms and tried to think again, a few seconds later, she sighed in defeat. "Augghhh! I can't remember a thing!" She turned to Compa with desperation. "Compa, are you sure I was stuck there?"

"Yes." Compa nodded. "You fell from the skies like a shooting star and landed face first in the ground."

"Like a shooting star, cutting through the night, right?" Neptune closed her eyes, smiled nervously and sweat dropped.

"That's right!" Compa beamed esctaclly.

"D-Don't scare us like that!" Moka shivered. "I thought I was gonna have a heart attack…"

"It just struck me, but maybe there was a clue around here…" Compa theorized.

"Hey Neptune?" Renee turned to the purple haired girl. "Did you lose any ID cards or something? Perhaps we can learn more about where you came from if we have some ID and a birth certificate."

"I wish, but you know, I can't remember anything, so…" Most of Neptune's friends sighed. Suddenly, Risa noticed the ground starting to crack.

"Um… Guys?" She pointed down, her friends followed her direction and gasped as the ground began to crumble, the gang screamed as they fell into the black abyss.

* * *

><p><strong>(10 minutes later…)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Owiee…." Neptune winced as she stood up from her position and rubbed her ankles. She saw Zoey and her friends, old and new getting up from well.<p>

"What just happened?" Kikki moaned as she rubbed her back.

"The ground cracked up, laughing! Get it? Cracked up, laughing?" Neptune joked, she noticed the dull looks on her buddies' faces. "Sheesh, tough crowd…"

Compa looked around. "It looks like we're beneath the forest." She stated with an uneasy tone.

"I don't like it here…." Moka shivered as she walked a bit, not before tripping on something. "Ouch!"

The gang got closer to her and checked to see if Moka is okay. "I'm okay. But I tripped on something." All eyes turned to a mysterious key like part on the ground. Neptune went to picked it up.

"What is this thing?" Corina murmured in awe.

"Don't know. But it may look important. Let's take it with us." Miyabi suggested, everyone agreed to that. Suddenly, they heard a roar.

"Wh-What was that?!" Zoey stuttered, suddenly, the ground burst and a brownish large hand grabbed Compa who screamed in surprise and bursting out of the ground is a giant brown spider with the torso of a humanoid and wielding a giant key.

"Compa!" Ryoko gasped as she unsheathed her wooden sword.

"That monster looks strong. And it has Compa!" Tsukune grimaced.

"Help me!" Compa wailed.

"Compa! Oh if only I can be more powerful!" Neptune grabbed her head and rocked back and forth.

**"Fear not, Neptune. For you have Hard Drive Divinity." **Histoire's voice said in Neptune's mind.

'That voice… Miss Heavenly Voice? So what is this Hard… Dooty thingy?' Neptune was clearly confused on this.

**"How about we call it HDD for short to make things easier for you?" **Historie laughed nervously. **"I can unlock your HDD form and with it, you can save your friend. Oh, and Zoey and her friends are magical girls, well some of them are, some of them are cyborgs, vampires and magicians who specialize in the dark arts…"**

'Coolios! Okay, Histy! Help me us HDD!' Neptune beamed in her mind.

**"Neptune, may your power rise up and protect the universe from evil!" **Histoire proclaimed as Neptune leaped up into the air.

"Okay! Transform!" Neptune shouted out with a brave demeanor. A pillar of light appeared and engulfed Neptune.

"N-Neptune?!" Zoey gasped in shock as she and her friends saw the light disappeared and Neptune reappeared, in a different form.

Shocking, Neptune had become taller and her body grew to the shape of a more mature woman completely opposite the childish girl she replaced. Neptune's hair had become a dark purple worn in very long twintail braids complete with bangs that framed her face. Her hairclips became small black dome pieces with a glowing blue X on each of them. Instead of a white hoodie, she wore a black and purple bodysuit that left the tops of her thighs and the middle of her chest exposed. Her eyes had changed to a refractive sky blue with white irises on the edge of a white circle. She has butterfly like machine wings and many more accessories.

"Is this me…?" Neptune's voice sounded more mature as she looked at herself in awe. She also got a purple katana in her right hand. With a brave and heroic smile, she grabbed the katana and pointed it at the spider monster. "Hang on, Compa! I'm coming!"

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter: The Guild Member: Enter IF aka Iffy! Return of the Mistress and Attack of the Love Angels!<strong>

**A/n: Sorry I had to make this chapter short, was running out of time. Don't worry, next chapter will be longer, I swear. Anyway, IF will join our heroes and the Mistress will attack along with the brainwashed Love Angels of Wedding Peach. So stay tuned for more action and Nep-Nep adventures.**


End file.
